The present invention concerns a water compartment for a heat exchanger. The heat exchanger is employed for cooling hot gases. It features the characteristics recited in the preamble to Claim.
The ends of the gas pipes in a heat exchanger known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,239 are welded into a thin pipe slab and form an integral part thereof. Heat stress occurs at the weld in the thin slab, especially at the gas-intake end. The stress derives from one side of the weld being in contact with the hot gas and the other with the slab and hence the coolant. The stress can lead to cracking or leaking seams in this design.